Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for operating a drawing line or drawing unit.
Description of the Background Art
DE 21 48 619, which is incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a device for drawing of tows having high polymer synthetic filaments in drawing units with intake units and drawing units where the tow mass is divided into several individual tows.